Heroic
Introduction Heroic classes are special bonus classes designed to augment a character's strengths and abilities. Heroic classes are not earned or given at a specific point. Instead, they're awarded when the GM decides they've been earned or are appropriate. Heroic levels improve basic stats such as HD, BAB, saves, number of spells known, and other special abilities. Gaining a level of a Heroic class does not count as gaining a level for any bonuses. Characters do not gain additional feats (unless otherwise noted) or skill points, and do not improve in caster level or overall character level for the purpose of any abilities that note such scores. A character who is a 5th level Rogue and has 1 level of Executioner is still considered a 5th level Rogue for all Rogue class skills and abilities, even though she has additional bonuses that a normal Rogue would not have. Heroic Classes Heroic classes are divided into four types. These types exist to sort the bonuses into styles of combat, and are not restricted in any way. Players are free to select any of the classes present, although the types are intended to guide players toward specific bonuses they may be looking for. The four types are: *'Warrior Type' - This type is for classes that are primarily focused on physical combat, such as Barbarians, Fighters, and Monks. It also helps to improve characters who do a lot of physical fighting and wish to improve those abilities. Some of these classes have defensive bonuses as well. *'Caster Type' - This type is for classes that use magic, such as Sorcerers, Witches, and Wizards. While it is intended for classes that rely almost entirely on magic, mixed classes like Magus can still take these classes if they wish mainly to improve on their spellcasting abilities. *'Hybrid Type' - This type is for a mix of the Caster and Warrior types. Classes who intend to improve on both of their abilities to some degree can take levels in a Hybrid class to gain bonuses. This is aimed primarily at classes such as Druid, Inquisitor, and Paladin. *'Trickster Type' - This type is for classes who primarily focus on the useage of skills or indirect combat. This includes any player who wishes to improve their ability to hide and stealth, or gain more untraditional combat tactics. The Trickster type improves mostly Bards, Rangers, and Rogues. Many Trickster classes have sneak attack. Below are the currently available Heroic classes, sorted by type: Warrior Types Caster Types *'Mystic Hunter' - Mystic Hunters are spellcasters who have a strong bond to an intelligent creature. Not only do they gain a companion that can assist them in combat, they gain additional spells with which to support them with, even if they're an arcane caster. They gain up to three additional spells of their choosing as they advance in level, but a few extra support spells as well. *'Scholar' - Scholars are true spellcasters, devoted to research and knowledge. Scholars gain an additional spell for every level of Scholar; the most of any Caster type. They also gain bonuses on all knowledge skills and bonus languages. The bread and butter, however, is their ancient discoveries, granting them passive bonuses to vital stats. *'Tattoo Sage' - Tattoo Sages are mysterious spellcasters who've discovered how to focus spells through ink, bound to their bodies as tattoos. Not only do their tattoos allow them special bonuses, but they can store items and even familiars safely within drawing on their person. Tattoo Sages gain up to three additional spells, but also gain special tattoo abilities. Hybrid Types Trickster Types Classes and Bonuses Mystic Hunter Mystic Hunters gain an additional 1d8 HP per level of Mystic Hunter gained. This is added to the player's total hit points, but is not modified by bonuses from Constitution, Toughness, or other such bonuses that rely on total hit die, since the player does not actually gain a new hit die. Magic Companion: At 1st level, the Mystic Hunter gains the assistance of an animal companion. He uses his total character level as his Druid level to determine the abilities of his companion. He can choose from any creature that begins as small, even if it eventually advances to medium size. His magic companion has an Intelligence score of at least 6 and has the type of magical beast. The magic companion has both Low-Light Vision and Darkvision (60ft) whether or not the base creature has these abilities. Companion Spells: At 2nd and 4th level, the Mystic Hunter gains a small selection of bonus spell-like abilities that he can only cast on his magic companion. He can cast the spells using his character level as his caster level. These spells work on the companion even if it doesn't meet the requirements. At 2nd and 4th level, he gains the following spell-like abilities: *'2nd Level': Cure Moderate Wounds 2/day, Bull's Strength 2/day *'4th Level': Cure Critical Wounds 1/day, Magic Vestment 1/day, Ward Shield 1/day Companion Powers: At 3rd and 5th level, the Mystic Hunter gains bonus abilities thanks to his companion. *'3rd Level': Speak with Animals - You gain the ability to use Speak with Animals as a spell-like ability at will. *'5th Level': Lookout - As long as the Mystic Hunter is within 20 feet of his Magic Companion, he gains a bonus equal to half his character level on Perception checks. You also both gain a +2 bonus on initiative. ---- Scholar Scholars gain an additional 1d6 HP per level of Scholar gained. This is added to the player's total hit points, but is not modified by bonuses from Constitution, Toughness, or other such bonuses that rely on total hit die, since the player does not actually gain a new hit die. Ancient Discovery: At 1st, 3rd, and 5th level, the Scholar discovers ancient secrets written within tomes of magic. At each of these three levels, he may choose one of the following bonuses. He may not select a single bonus more than once. Each bonus is considered an inherent increase and stacks with any other bonuses. *Skill Insight: +4 to any one skill. *Secret Vitality: +1 HP per HD. *Foresight: +1 to dodge AC. *True Stamina: +2 to Fortitude saves. *True Willpower: +2 to Will saves. *True Agility: +2 to Reflex saves. *Sharp Attention: +4 to concentration checks. *Impressive Speed: +4 to initiative. *Ancient Feat: Gain a bonus feat. *Smooth Stride: +10 to base move speed. Loremaster: At 2nd level, the Scholar adds half his base character level to all Knowledge skills, and he may make such checks untrained. If the Scholar has Bardic Knowledge or a similar ability, these bonuses stack. Bonus Languages: At 4th level, the Scholar gains bonus languages. Use the modifier for your spellcasting stat (Intelligence for Wizards, Charisma for Oracles, etc) to determine the number of bonus languages you gain. These languages can be any valid language in the world, regardless of your actual race. Bonus Spells: Each level, a Scholar gains a bonus spell for his base class. This is a floating bonus spell per day and can be applied to any spell level he currently has access to. Each time he levels his base class, he's allowed to reassign any and all bonus spells gained for levels of Scholar. ---- Tattoo Sage Tattoo Sages gain an additional 1d6 HP per level of Tattoo Sage gained. This is added to the player's total hit points, but is not modified by bonuses from Constitution, Toughness, or other such bonuses that rely on total hit die, since the player does not actually gain a new hit die. Storage Tattoo: At 1st level, the Tattoo Sage learns how to craft magical tattoos that allow her to store important items as ink on her body. The items are frozen in a stasis in tattoo form until needed. While stored this way, the items have zero weight, but are still accessible to be used. For free, the Tattoo Sage may store both a Spell Component Pouch and a Divine Focus (if she requires one). As long as these tattoos are on her body, she is considered to be in posession of the items. Additionally, she can store her familiar, a bonded item, or one normal item of her choice. While in tattoo form, the familiar or bonded item continue to provide all their benefits. Instead of a familiar or bonded item, the Tattoo Sage may store one item of her choosing, such as a mundane dagger or Wand of Cure Light Wounds, as long as the item does not exceed 10 pounds in weight. Familiars, bonded items, and regular items can be retrieved from tattoo form as a move action. Sage Tattoo: At 2nd and 4th level, the Tattoo Sage may select a bonus ability from the following list. She may not select a single bonus more than once. *Mage Tattoo: The Tattoo Sage gains the Mage Tattoo feat as a bonus feat, even if she would not normally qualify for it. She may select any school. *Stored Spell: The Tattoo Sage gains the ability to weave a spell into tattoo form onto another individual. Doing so still counts as casting a spell for the day. This tattoo lasts for 24 hours or until used. As long as the tattoo is present, the Tattoo Sage may invoke the spell as a swift action, regardless of how far away the subject is. Doing so dispels the tattoo and casts the spell on the individual the tattoo is on. The Tattoo Sage can do this one time per day for each level of Tattoo Sage she has (up to 5 times). *Abjuration Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the abjuration school, she can opt to spend a swift action to gain +2 to dodge AC for one round. *Conjuration Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the conjuration school, she can opt to spend a swift action to heal herself for 1d6 hit points. *Divination Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the divination school, she can opt to spend a swift action to gain a +4 bonus to a skill of her choice. This bonus lasts until the skill is used. Only one skill can be increased by this ability at a time. *Enchantment Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the enchantment school, she can opt to spend a swift action to increase the save DC of the spell by 2. *Evocation Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the evocation school, she can opt to spend a swift action to do damage to all creatures within 5 feet. This does 1d6 damage for each level of Tattoo Sage she has (up to 5d6). The damage is of the same type as the spell. *Illusion Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the illusion school, she can opt to spend a swift action to gain 50% concealment for one round. Effects that negate invisibility also negate this miss chance. *Necromancy Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the necromancy school that drops an enemy to 0 or fewer hit points, she can opt to spend a swift action to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to double the spell's level. *Transmutation Tattoo: Whenever the Tattoo Sage casts a spell from the transmutation school, she can opt to spend a swift action to gain a +2 enchantment bonus to an ability score of her choice. This bonus lasts for one minute. Only one ability score can be increased by this ability at a time, but the Tattoo Sage can spend another swift action when casting a transmutation spell to change which score it applies to. Tattoo Artist: At 5th level, a Tattoo Sage gains Inscribe Magical Tattoo as a bonus feat, even if she would not normally qualify for it. Bonus Spells: At 1st, 3rd, and 5th level, a Tattoo Sage gains a bonus spell for his base class. This is a floating bonus spell per day and can be applied to any spell level he currently has access to. Each time he levels his base class, he's allowed to reassign any and all bonus spells gained for levels of Tattoo Sage.